


Snow Much Fun

by Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)



Series: Exchanges & Gifts [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz has no idea how a snowball fight works, Don't worry b/c Simon will teach him, Fluff, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Simon Snow will always be the Chosen One, Snowball Fight, totally legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm
Summary: Growing up on an estate with high expectations from your family leaves little time to play games outdoors.When Baz and Simon visit Pitch Manor for the holiday, Baz realizes that he not only has never been in a snowball fight before but he has no idea what therulesare.Simon is delighted to teach him how to play, with the help of Mordelia.It's Team Chosen One vs. Team Vampire.Who will win?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Exchanges & Gifts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Secret Snowflake 2020





	Snow Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_more_offbeat_anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/gifts).



> Hello friends! I wrote this fluffy snowball fight fic for Sloshnozzle as part of the Secret Snowflake Exchange, for the CO Discord server.  
> I really hope you enjoy this angst-free, fluffy snowball fight!
> 
> Endless thanks and praise to my friends and betas! [CaityBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug), [AliceLiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLiddle/pseuds/AliceLiddle) and [Amy (Waterwings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwings/pseuds/waterwings).
> 
> Extra thank you for Caity for improving the ending bit and for the title. I'd be lost without you!
> 
> This fic also has a [Spotify Playlist!!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/66qsbxhP5SH1j6XU6vqRAn)

BAZ

I groan, shielding my eyes from the sun streaming in from my childhood bedroom window. The curtains have been drawn open, but the window itself is mercifully left closed.

The empty space beside me is still warm. I curl into it, breathing in the light scent of bacon, cinnamon buns, and cheap 3-in-1 body wash, willing myself to wake.

The sounds of muffled shouting coming from outside my window is what finally forces me to drag myself from bed. 

I know those voices as well as I know my own. 

I cross to the window to see what on earth Simon and my sister could possibly be doing up to so early in the morning. 

Snow. The whole world is covered in it. The first real snowfall I remember seeing here in years.

“Mordi! You need to build that side up higher!” Simon shouts at my sister from the giant pile they’ve managed to gather. 

Simon is directing her with a gloved hand. From here, I can see a few wayward curls creeping out around the edges of the hat he has pulled over his ears. He has let his hair grow out quite a bit this year, because he can choose to do that now. 

I continue watching the two of them before finally getting dressed in my warmest clothes. Despite being perpetually cold, I suppose I have no choice but to join him in the frozen hell he has chosen to take such joy in. 

I borrowed a pair of Simon’s trackies for extra insulation. They’re warm and smell of him. I had to spell my jeans loose so they’d fit over the extra layer.

“What’s going on out here?” I ask once I’m within hearing distance of the duo. 

“Snowball fight!” Mordelia bellows. 

I raise an eyebrow at both of them. “Doesn’t look like much of a fight.” 

“Well, we’re building a fort first. And we made a couple of barrier walls around too.”  
I glance out over the lawn, noting the few snow structures that the two of them erected while I was still asleep.

“Do you need any help?” I don’t particularly care for snow, but I would do anything to keep these two happy. 

“I think we’re just about finished, actually. What do you think, Mordi?” 

“Definitely,” she says, proudly surveying their work. “Can we have the snowball fight now?”

“You going to join us, Baz?” Simon asks, picking up a handful of snow and forming it into a perfect ball. 

“I suppose I can’t let the two of you destroy each other without some supervision.”

“I’m on Simon’s team!” Mordelia shouts in an act of completely expected betrayal. 

I shake my head, careful to keep the amused look off my face. If there is one thing I’ve come to learn in the time that we spend visiting my family, it’s that the children will always choose Simon over me. I don’t mind. He’s brilliant and easy to love. And it feels good seeing him light up every time he realizes he’s genuinely _wanted_.

“Good,” he tells her. “Your brother is ruthless. I’m going to need backup to take him down.”

“Don’t worry, Chosen One,” she says confidently. “I’ve got your back.”

Minutes later, I find myself crouched down behind one of their barriers, forming a small pile of snowballs for my arsenal. 

It’s quickly dawning on me that I have no clue how a snowball fight is supposed to work. 

“Snow,” I yell from my place hidden in the snow. “What are the rules?”

“Rules?” I can hear the question in his tone, like he’s never even thought about the rules before. 

“Yes, _rules,_ you numpty. Surely you know what rules are! You’ve broken enough of them.”

“Don’t get hit!” 

He’s an exceptional idiot. 

“Anything else?”

A snowball lands at my feet in reply. I feel another land with a wet thud against the snow wall my back is braced against. 

_So it’s going to be like that._

I survey my pile of snowballs. It looks sufficient enough. How hard can it be to knock out my little sister and foolish boyfriend? 

I pick one up and weigh it in my hand, trying to get a feel for how hard I’ll need to throw it to get the proper distance. 

I raise up above the top of my makeshift shelter. 

I am knocked off balance as a white powdery ball disintegrates against my shoulder. 

_Shots fired. I’ve taken the first hit._

_This cannot stand._

This time, I am far more cautious. I listen for the moment where I can hear one of them move from behind their fort wall. (Using my sensitive hearing may be cheating, but there are two of them against me.) 

They throw several more balls in my direction, hitting my fort wall or landing on the ground at my feet. 

As soon as I hear one of them move away from the shelter to try and get a shot at me, I take the opportunity to lob two snowballs at them. 

The second nails Simon in the center of the chest. 

“That doesn’t count!” he shouts. 

“How do you mean?” I shout back. 

“You can’t throw a snowball less than three seconds after the other. That was definitely not a three second wait.”

“You never told me that!” I counter. 

“Well I’m telling you now!”

“Fine!” He’s unbelievable. No matter. He may have rules and a teammate. But I have speed and stealth on my side. 

I wait for them to throw several more snowballs in my direction. Peeking my head up just long enough each time to entice them to throw more snowballs at me, I use this opportunity to both deplete their stores and to strategize. Once I can hear them scrambling to make more snowballs, I seize my opportunity. I load up my arms with as many balls as I can hold and charge them. 

Simon lobs ball after ball at me, exhausting their remaining arsenal, missing every time as I twist and snake out of the path of fire. 

Mordelia, bless her, has never had to have any defence training now that the Humdrum no longer exists. She has no clue how to properly shield her body from attack. (To be fair, I’ve always relied on magic to protect me. Simon is the only truly trained one here.) 

I make it to the edge of their fort, and easily knock her down with a couple well placed throws, carefully counting to three between hits. 

_“Stupid rule,”_ I mutter to myself.

Simon quickly picks up another ball to throw at me, but I seize on the perfect strategic option; I scoop up Mordelia and hold her in front of me. 

“You can’t use a _human shield_ , Baz!” Simon says defiantly.

“Sure I can! See!”

Mordelia is shouting every insult she can at me that won’t get her in trouble with Mother. 

“It’s a _rule_ , Baz! No human shields!”

I raise an eyebrow at him. Another stupid fucking rule. What kind of play-fight has so many arbitrary rules?

“What other rules are there, Snow?”

“No aiming for the head. No snowballs bigger than 6” wide.”

His hands are empty, so I set Mordelia down in a gesture of good faith. 

“Those are stupid rules, Snow. Who came up with them all?”

“I. Uhh—” he blusters. 

“Snow. Are these rules even real?”

His mouth splits into a shit-eating grin before he begins laughing. 

Not just laughing. Howling. He’s doubled over, hands on his knees, cackling at his own joke. 

“There are no _rules_ , are there Snow?” I ask in complete disbelief at my own stupidity for believing him. 

He’s laughing so hard he can’t even answer me. 

“Mordelia, love.” I turn to my sister and give her my best false smile. “Will you please go inside for a bit? Ask Vera to get some hot chocolate going? I need to have a word with your Chosen One here.”

Her eyes shift from me to Simon and back again. 

“I’ll play that abhorrent video game with you.”

“Deal,” she says finally, running back to the house. 

I turn to Simon to find that he has finally recovered enough that he’s able to look me in the eye again. 

“What are you going to do, Baz?”

“You,” I grab him by the front of his jacket and pull him to me, “are an absolute nightmare.”

“Maybe,” he concedes, pressing closer into my space, “but you like it.”

“I love it,” I correct. 

Simon leans forward, closing the distance created by my additional three inches of height and—

 _“What the fuck, Baz?”_ he shouts at me. 

I meet Simon’s face with a fistful of snow stealthily plucked from the wall of his fort. 

“Is hand-to-hand combat against the rules?” I ask. 

“ _Yes,_ ” he answers, sulkily. 

“Too bad. I really thought I’d won this time.”

I tug him back to me and kiss him. 

Every day with Simon Snow is a win.

**Author's Note:**

> **Come say hello to me on[Tumblr!](http://foolofabookwyrm.tumblr.com/) I love new friends!**


End file.
